starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Periodo Imperial
El Periodo ImperialInto the Core Worlds tuvo lugar desde el tiempo del establecimiento del Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY hasta la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, refiriéndose al periodo en el que el Imperio Galáctico fue la más grande potencia de la galaxia. Fue también conocido como era ImperialMarea Oscura I: Ofensiva, Imperio, Crepúsculo Jedi y Nacimiento de la Rebelión. La era Imperial consistió en conflictos aislados y eventos que ocurrieron en ciertos planetas rebeldes que trataron de combatir contra el reino del nuevo Imperio. También incluyó los primeros años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, usualmente considerada la era un poco antes de que la Alianza Rebelde fuera organizada. El periodo Imperial se caracterizó por la popularidad del Puño de Vader, la Legión 501 de stormtroopers Imperiales, que fue responsable de apaciguar muchas de las revueltas planetarias contra el régimen Imperial, un tiempo llamado a veces la Era de la Conquista Imperial. Esta Era de Conquista Imperial fue cuando—como un stormtrooper lo mencionó—la galaxia podía proteger y mantener un Imperio, en vez de construir uno. El nombre de esta era viene del hecho de que el Imperio había ganado control casi total sobre la galaxia conocida, con la excepción de unos pocos planetas en revuelta que necesitaban ser subyugados. Esta era presentó al temible Darth Vader como el epítome del oscuro gobierno del Imperio y el ejecutor del Emperador Palpatine. A muchos ciudadanos del Imperio se les inculcó la idea de que se había logrado por fin una era de paz y prosperidad, y las noticias de rebeliones grandes y pequeñas generalmente se eliminaban antes de que pudieran incitar mayores conflictos. Esta Era de la Conquista Imperial terminó en el 0 ABY con la Batalla de Yavin, la primera gran batalla de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y la primera gran victoria de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Estos son los conflictos y eventos de la Era de la Conquista Imperial: *Ataque Imperial en Naboo *Batalla de Mustafar *Caída de Kamino * Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Kamino, una sociedad de Rebeldes más listos y organizados formaron oficialmente la Alianza para Restaurar la República. *Supresiones Kwymar *Batalla de Kalaan *Rebelión de la Estrella de la Muerte *Batalla de Danuta *Batalla de Turkana *Primera Batalla de Ord Biniir *Batalla de Polis Massa *Primera Batalla de Tatooine *Destrucción de Alderaan *Segunda Batalla de Ord Biniir *Batalla de Yavin y la destrucción de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte *Batalla de Hoth *Batalla de Endor y el Colapso del Imperio Galáctico por la Muerte de Palpatine Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' * * * * * *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''Sword of the Empire'' *''Jaws of the Sarlacc'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''The Paradise Snare' *The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''I, Jedi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Notas y referencias